Complications
by Pitbull Almighty
Summary: Make Love to Something Innocent Sequel. Tristan wasn't seeing things when Pridemore was dealt with. Alex Torres is back. What will his moves be? Meanwhile, in New York, gangs are taking over chemical plants...with devistating effects.
1. Lets Leave This Life Behind

**Complications**

_Chapter 1 - Too Young to Care_

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even if not slightly slow. Water lapped at her chest and around her body. Tristan sank deeper into her bath with a contented sigh, steam rising around her and getting her hair damp. Bringing her hands to here hair, she submerged herself under the water completely, feeling the heated water cover her completely. She didn't know how long she had been under but just as her body was crying out for oxygen, she heard a deep raspy voice mumbling something in rhythm. She burst from the surface, gasping and dripping wet, un aware of her naked front.

**"Oh god, Tristan! Put it away!"** yelled a voice and a door slammed. Tristan dropped back into the water before sitting back up and grabbing a towel.

**"Thowra! Get out!"** she fairly screamed. Thowra scuttled out and turned his back yelling as he went.

**"Get a move on Tris! Reviewing KARRs' bodywork in 15 minutes!"** his voice disappeared down the corridor and Tristan chuckled to herself and started to dry herself off and get dressed.

Fishnet tights and slightly ripped shorts, tight tank top with a studded leather jacket and gloves...all in black. Tristan pulled her still damp hair into a pony tail and moisturised her skin before draining the bath and making her way down to the main hanger, popping some mango and mint chewing gum into her mouth as she went.

KARR was sitting in his hanger in his current Mustang body and Thowra and a few mechanics where crowed round him looking at holographic board. She couldn't see what was on it from this angle but as she got closer and took prime seat on KARR's roof, she could see that there were four options on the screen: The VW Buguatti Veyron, the Ford Mustang Guigairo, the 2010 Chevy Volt and the Holden VE SS. Tristan lay on her belly on KARR's roof, snuggling down into the warm metal whilst paying attention to the schematics of each car and what they would involve.

To her own ears and eyes, the Holden was the most attractive and most powerful looking. A few of the technicians though it would be better to look like you were driving around in a 1000bhp Bugatti Veyron. Tristan had curtly reminded them that KARR could easily outrun a Veyron and it looked like a souped-up beetle which she was having nothing to do with. KARR had also turned the build down, point blank.

Sighing almost impatiently, Tristan ran one finger over where the windscreen joined the bodywork in a bored manner whilst Thowra and another nerd explained the scoped of the rest of the car to the audience presented to them. Tristan's mind wandered and she lay her head down and sighed softly again. Her mind was far away from the numbers and letters scrolling down the board but back on the events which had unfolded a year ago and the man who had been dead look at her from the flame and fury of the explosion whilst she sat in the safety of KARRs' cabin. A year and those images still hadn't left her. Did Torres know that he would have this effect, did he plan it....

**"Trist! Hello, earth to the ginger kid**..." a hand was waved in her face and she slapped it away hard. Thowra jumped back, wringing out his hands and grinning boyishly at her. Tristan return his expression with a death stare, she was in no mood for this sort of trivial crap. She rubbed her eyes briefly.

**"For the last damn time, Thowra. I am not ginger."** she explained in a tight voice. Her hair was just going back to it original dark colour since she had to dye it blonde for a drug raid cover-up and it had turned her into a fiery red-head. her natural colour was a deep liver brown. For now, she had kept the tips ginger though, which was what Thowra was getting at. She shook her head to clear it.

**"What is it, anyway?"** she asked drowsily and then her attention went back to the blue prints swirling before her eyes. She looked like a puppy that had just been dropped, the way she was sprawled out on KARRs' top. She raised one eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes. She couldn't tear her attention away from the SS. She gave it a cunning look before drumming her fingers on the roof.

**"What were you thinking, big boy?"** she asked, referring to KARR, who replied promptly.

**"The Holden."** he replied in that deep, smooth voice of his. It was the one that was void of emotion and filled with darkness, the one he used in public. "As long as we can have 'Bulletproof' written on the spoiler in white, we're all good." he finished.

There was a small scuffling from underneath KARR and a Doberman male crawled out, having heard his name. A few of the mechanics squeaked with surprise and moved away as Bullet looked around good-naturedly and then went to KARR's side and placed his front paws on the Mustangs' hood and sniffed the warm metal.

**"Yes, I said 'bullet', you great lump, but I didn't mean you. Off!"** reprimanded KARR and Bullet obeyed him, crawling back underneath the car and settling down again. Tristan only raised an eyebrow and then went back to the schematics, looking at the bigger model of the Holden that had been pulled up for their benefit.

The scanner bar was integrated smoothly into the grill with separate crystal LEDs' instead of the current "constantly moving comets" that KARR had now. She nodded and then spoke to KARR again.

**"You sure?"**

**"I have chosen."**


	2. Ready Or Not

_Chapter 2 - I'm gonna find you and make you want me._

There was silence in the cabin as KARR drive along at a good 120mph and Tristan sat in the drivers' seat filing her nails. The windows were tinted, courtesy of the AI. She glanced at the voice orb before continuing to file her nails. A sense of un-ease was coming from the car. He wasn't telling her something, just like she wasn't telling him something. It felt wrong to ask what was wrong since she wouldn't give up her secret at all. She felt something moving under her feet, the mobile tentacles shifting inside his shell, the equivalent of KARR moving from foot to foot. Tristan sighed and brought her feet up so she was leaning against the door. She finished filing her nails and put the file back, leaning back and looking out the windscreen and sighing softly. She had requested to go back to the cliff they had been at a year ago when this whole palaver had started. KARR had asked why but Tristan had only shook her head gently and sat in silence so Karr had no choice but to humour her and take her to where she wanted to go.

Now they were there, the cliff they were at a year ago, where they played tag and jumped and dodged from the other person. But now, KARR crouched silent at the edge of the cliff, engine at a quiet growl and Tristan sitting on his hood and looking out to the water below, her mind swaying and moving with the waves below her, letting the sparkles take and give with her vision. She sighed and lent back against the windscreen, hands behind her head. There was that lovely fog again, but this time, it wasn't fall, it was the middle of summer and the heat here was just getting above bearable. Tristan and KARR had barely spoken since this morning when they were choosing his new body. They had become more distant and their communication had become more limited. Luckily, no-one could tell since they had always seemed the same to the outside. Tristan had been spending more time with a maturing Bullet and KARR had become more anti-social and secluded, more violent to the technicians and less inclined to obey anyone else's commands or requests.

Tristan closed her eyes and sighed, her breathing staggered a little and she turned restlessly on the windscreen and then lay still. Looking around at the mist about her, Tristan reached up and extended her hand, much like a cat would extend its claws, to try and touch the opaque stuff that surrounded her and her car. She looked over her shoulder to the interior of the mustang that she was laying on and watched the voice orb for a while, it didn't move whatsoever. She pulled a disappointed expression and went to her original position, staring up at the pale sky, watching red, yellows, whites, blue and a few pinks bleed into the sky and it got darker. Tristan smiled to herself as the first star came out and by then, she realised it had become slightly cooler. She shivered a little but before she could move, KARRs' darkened tones washed over her.

**"Tristan. Thowra wants to speak with you."**

**"Alright, I'll take it in your cabin, if you don't mind."**

**"If you insist."**

Tristan rolled off KARR and opened the drivers' door, sliding in and tapping the windscreen, bringing up Thowras' face. She smirked, he had got more piercings. Now him and KARR were probably even with the amount of metal in each other. Thowra raised his eyebrow and gave her a curious look.

**"What?"**

**"Nothing, a stray thought. Nothing more."** she replied smoothly, trying to hold back full blown laughter. Thowra just nodded and then started speaking.

**"Well I thought I might as well give you the updates myself. We're moving everything back to California so, when you decide to return to the base here, we won't be there. Bullet will be riding with me, so he's alright."** Thowra reassured her. Tristan smiled and leant back.

**"Ok, thanks for that. I'm going to the beach so I'll find all you guys in Cali. See ya!"** she signed off after Thowra had said his goodbyes.

Tristan fired up the engine and backed away from the edge of the cliff, performed a 180 and sped away to the nearest beach.

Halfway there, she let KARR take control of the car and lent back and relaxed. She wanted to roll down the windows but by checking the speedometer which was at 110mph, she decided it wasn't the best action ever. But at least it was cool inside. She fidgeted a little, adjusting her top and ponytail whilst she looked straight out the window, smirking at the outside world as she powered past it in her more than moody supercar. KARRs' engine snarled freely as he accelerated and Tristan dialled her best friends' number. It was picked up almost immediately.

**"Blue. I'm going out of town, this is my last day. I'll meet you at the Reserve Beach."**

**"Of course, Tris."**

And the line cut off and KARR accelerated as Tristan lay back, more out of habit than wanting to please her. Tristan gave the voice orb a sideways glance with a little smirk. There was no music; KARRs' engine sang its own unique song.

**"You haven't said a lot since this morning, KARR. Something the matter**?" There. She had asked it. Now it was just up to her elusive partner to keep this conversation alive.

**"There hasn't been anything to say, to be honest."** replied KARR in an almost monotone voice. But, it was good to talk to Tristan again, despite the tension.

**"You know what I mean, ever since the heist with Pridemore, you've been elusive, shadow like..."** continued Tristan.

**"And your point would be..."** KARR teased, down the affection he had for her was plain in his voice and Tristan cracked a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

**"I don't know!"** she laughed and patted the steering wheel.

**"Of course you don't."** replied KARR, still joking with her. Tristan snorted in an amused manner at him.

**"Anyway, it's dark, why do to the beach now?"** he asked her. Tristan shrugged and her eyes flickered to the dark landscapes sliding past them.

**"Because no-one ever does that really, and I do value Blue. It would be nice to see her again before we both go and you vanish, in a sense."** she said softly.

KARR gave a disbelieving snort whilst Tristan yawned hugely and snuggled down. There was still some tension between them but not as much as there had been before, but KARR had still managed to evade the question and Tristan wasn't prepared to pursue that, also now wasn't a good time to tell him about Torres. He might just have a systems failure with shock.

Tristan snorted with suppressed laughter as she imagined KARR coming to an abrupt halt and cars piling into his back end, completely crumbling but he was unaffected.

**"What?"** grumbled the voice and Tristan just shook her head softly at him and curled up that little bit more.

They arrived at the darkened beach a few minutes after that and a pale figure was standing at the edge of the water. Tristan placed her hands on the wheel, even though she didn't have an ounce of control. Blue didn't know that KARR was an IA. For that matter, she didn't even know the Mustang behind her had a gender and a name.

Tristan studied Blues face carefully as she turned around and watched the two gold scanner bars come closer and there was definite fear in her expression. Tristan figured all she would see would be the scanner bars since KARR was so dark he just didn't appear to many normal human eyes.

**"She's afraid."** he noted moodily. KARR wasn't in the mood for skittish people at the moment. Tristan nodded and as he stopped, got out gracefully. Blue looked noticeably more relieved and went to hug Tristan. KARR could barely refrain himself from either slamming the door shut or shuddering. He despised meetings like this. He'd rather kill something. he was relieved when Tristan gently closed the door. Blue giggled and went to sit on KARRs' hood.

**"You treat that car like it was alive or something..."** she said suspiciously as she went to put her weight on him. KARR silently charged the taziers on his nano-skin. Tristan moved to stop her sitting down.

**I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Security protocols are in place...you'll be electrocuted."** Blue immediately jumped up and scooted away from the imposing Mustang.

**"And as for me treating him like he was real...well, to me, he's basically alive."** she almost purred the last bit as her gaze wandered to KARR, who let out a low purr. Blue gave him a sceptical glance whilst Tristan's just radiated pride.

After a while of talking together and a few tears on Blue's side, they embraced one last time and Blue turned to watch Tristan get into KARR and back way with a last wave. She wasn't sure whether Tristan waved back because the whole car was dark beyond belief. But Tristan did wave back...and then they were gone.

KARR powered down the highway towards California, weaving in and out of cars effortlessly like he was born to do it. What the hell? He was born to do with.

Tristan stared coolly out of the windscreen again fingers tapping and scratching lightly on the steering wheel and KARR purring at the contact as he raced down the tarmac, using the highway as his own personal racecourse. His mind was in two places, one was soaking up the contact from Tristan's fingers, pleasure spreading through his systems and the second was on the journey ahead of him. Silently, he contacted Thowra, asking for the co-ordinates to the new hanger. They were sent and KARR eased off on the speed, dropping to around 120mph. His previous had been around 200mph.

Tristan's' expression grew to one of concern as she felt KARR ease off and tapped the dash quickly, getting a startled grunt from him.

**"Hey, why the granny-speed all of a sudden?"** she asked teasingly.

**"I've got the co-ordinates or the new hanger. We turn off in four miles."** was his only answer. Tristan nodded and relaxed for the rest of the ride, slowly falling asleep.

Blinking, she turned over as tapping intruded into her darkness, whining a little and curling up into and even tighter foetal position. She heard KARR chuckle and cracked her eyes open.

**"We're home, Trist. Come on, get up."** he growled softly. Tristan stretched and yawned and KARR opened the door and Tristan climbed gracefully out, helped by Thowra. He held her close for a moment and she tiredly rested her head against his chest. Now they were no more than friends, but they were always close to each other.

She pried away from him and he let her, giving her a soft smile as she went and disappeared up the stairs to her room. KARR on the other hand slid into his own personal hanger, his engine died to a low whine and then was silent as he was connected to a few maintenance systems and had some of his nano-paint rejuvenated. No computers though, there was no need. Not tonight anyway. Without a second thought, he slipped into maintained mode and slept the sleep of one exhausted and drained.

That night a shadow moved in Tristan's room and a hand was laid upon her shoulder.

And the fire was lit.


	3. Quiet

_Chapter 3_

_Just to Be Quiet_

Tristan immediately grabbed onto the hand and pulled it into a flip, pressing herself upwards to give herself more leverage to perform the move. The body was flung over her and landed on the other side of the bed. Tristan immediately surged through the air and landed on it, hands on her opponents' chest, teeth exposed. She realised she was holding down a man and pressed harder, keeping him there, but drawing a pained gasp from him at the same time. She snarled at him:

**"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here without being detected?"**

**"Look! Just let me up and I'll explain everything! I'm not here to hurt you."**

The voice sounded familiar, too familiar and without noticing it, Tristan released her grip. The result was the man wriggled free and stood facing her on the other side of the bed. Tristan gawped. Dark almost black eyes burned out at her, the skin that was in the light looked tanned and there was a distinct beauty spot on the right side of his nose. He was wearing a stealth suit of some type but there was no mistaking that face.

**"...T...Torres?"** she stuttered.

He closed the distance between them quickly and she did little to resist him. In fact she couldn't do anything; she was just stunned beyond belief. He had survived being ripped apart by KARR...no-one and she meant NO-ONE did that. He hadn't got off scot-free though. She could see a few scars on the side of his head, faint, but they were there and she guessed his chest was covered in them. She looked straight at him, her eyes disobeying any orders from her body to look anywhere else.

**"Tristan. What's going on up there?"** snarled a voice.

Fear flashed through Alexs' eyes briefly and Tristan took some comfort in that. She wondered what KARR would do if she told him Alex was up here. When she spoke though, she betrayed nothing.

**"It's nothing KARR, a bad dream, that's all."**

**"If you insist. I'm picking up static in your room though. Right in front of you."**

Tristan paused wondering what to say next, wondering how much KARR knew already. So, Alex was wearing a stealth suit of some sort, it was disrupting his scanners. She wondered how long it would take KARR to figure out how to get past it.

**"I'm fine KARR. There's nothing here."**

**"No matter, I'm fighting through it anyway, if there is anything there, you'll soon know about..."**

KARRs' voiced petered off in confusion. Tristan's voice disappeared all together in shock. Alex had pulled her too him so they were touching and her head was under his chin. Tristan remained silent for a while; the silence was oppressing and almost scary. She chanced a commune with KARR.

**"KARR?"**

**"...my scanner must be malfunctioning...it's gone..."**

Tristan almost huffed a sigh of release; she knew how Alex had masked his 'scent'. She allowed a smile to creep into her voice.

**"You must be getting old and paranoid, KARR. Don't worry about it."**

There was a discontented rumble from the AI before he cut the link.

**"You're getting on well with him."** observed Alex, still holding her close. Now he knew KARR was searching for abnormalities, he couldn't risk being found. KARR would kill him. Tristan wriggled again against his grip but this time, just trying to make herself comfortable. She found herself with her head over his shoulder and her hands on his hips. He smelt gorgeous. Mint and fruit aftershave or deodorant, something along those lines. Her hands slid around his waist and interlocked. This was all sub-conscious; she did the same thing when she was hugging Thowra.

**"We've had a lot of time to become adjusted to each other, Alex. After your little "tiff" with him, his mind was a little bit more than splintered. Oh and by the way,"**

She drew back to look him in the eyes.

**"When a big-arse robot rears up in front of you, threatening to take someone out. You don't stand it it's way and try and get all hard. You run."** she smirked.

Torres snorted and rolled his eyes.

**"Yes well, we all make mistakes. We're only human."** he replied, an offended hint to his low voice.

Tristan only snorted softly and snuggled against him, through the stealth armour, she could feel it moulding to his body in an almost unforgiving manner. Sighing, she pulled away from him chuckling and then looked into his eyes, or where she thought they would be at this point in time. She watched the shadow of him shift and once again felt a little bit intimidated by him. She cleared her throat and looked down.

**"So, was there a reason you're here or are you just having a social visit?"** she asked him softly before turning on her heel and going to lay down on the bed, looking at him through half closed eyes.

Alex approached her, cautiously. He heard her purr and replied with a deep humming sound. Soon he was looming over her, hands either side of her shoulders.

**"Yes, there was. I need to tell you about the up-coming issues surrounding the central New York Nuclear power plant. Here."** Alex reached behind him and handed her a roll of blue paper. Blue-prints. Tristan was about to unroll them when Alex pressed down on her harder.

**"Don't read them until the morning. Show them to KARR first, he'll know more about this**." he whispered in her ear.

Alex cursed the suit now as he was directly above Tristan. He looked into her eyes and she shifted, brushing against him as she stored the blueprints under her bed. He shivered as her hand caressed his face. He groaned and went to sit up. Tristan sat up with him.

**"I'd stay but we all know what KARR would do if he found us..."** he said softly, getting up and backing away into the shadows. Tristan nodded and hung her head.

**"Yes. Thank you Alex...I'll see you soon."**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**: Sorry for the massive absence, I'm back on track and updates will be slow but they will be there. Just to recap, Alex Torres is back and he's warned Tristan about the Power Plants and has disappeared and is trying to get himself back into FLAG as his former position of "big boss".

KARR is back to his Mustang self and has a new attack mode which will be ILLUSTRATED.

Parts of the story will be ILLUSTRATED, the link will be given out when the story is completed, so please be patient with that.

The plot line has been revised and cleaned up as well, the title of the story is going to be changed and the content of this little fic shall not be for all eyes. Can't handle swearing, fading to black, not fading to black, violence and general asshattery? Move along please!

There will be a few lines from comedians, mainly coming from the cars themselves, KITT is going to revised a bit, having more attitude and personality, more like the KITT of old.

A lot of the content will be music inspired as well as media inspired, so bear with that.

All in all, this story will be greatly improved, and maybe, if I feel like it, I may re-write a few chapters from "Make Love to Something Innocent"

~ Peace out,

Pitbull


End file.
